


Eternity In Your Arms

by rainydayribbons



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayribbons/pseuds/rainydayribbons
Summary: “I know what it is that we are, now. I know what you mean to me, and it is even more than the existence of God.” He straightened himself slightly, intense gaze focused on looking deep into the golden eyes of the One he admired more than anything.“Oh?” Light purred, intrigued to hear his answer, “Go on.”
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Eternity In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i wanted fluff, i delivered fluff. post-last episode where kira wins. mikami voices his true thoughts on his God and what he means to him, and what he thinks of their relationship. it’s like, very cheesy, but in the best possible way imo. hope y’all enjoy!!

“I think I understand now.” Mikami spoke suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had lingered on between him and his God. They laid blissfully together on the silk sheets that adorned their bed, relaxing and enjoying their reign as the creators of The New World. Mikami’s arms were entangled around Light, as protective and stiff as a brush of thorns, yet as loving as the rose it stems from. 

Light lifted his head gently, barely more than an inch in order to meet Mikami’s gaze. “What is it that you understand, Mikami?” Light prodded, since he knew Mikami was not the type to continue on with his dialogue unless given some form of permission to continue. Light laid half-against, half-on-top of his beloved knight, tracing delicate circles with his fingers on Mikami’s chest. The fabric beneath rolled against his touch, following each circular movement.

“I know what it is that we are, now. I know what you mean to me, and it is even more than the existence of God.” He straightened himself slightly, intense gaze focused on looking deep into the golden eyes of the One he admired more than anything.

“Oh?” Light purred, intrigued to hear his answer, “Go on.”

Mikami took a deep breath, letting his eyelids relax and close as the air rushed in through his nose. He held it for a few seconds, and then slowly exhaled through his mouth - a calming technique he had practiced in order to gather all of his thoughts into one place. 

“You’re like the Sun,” Mikami began to explain, lowering his voice to a soft and unfamiliar tone, “and I am a flower, desperately turning my leaves up to feel your warmth. However, you are also like the Moon, while I am the ocean below. You turn my tides and compel me, and I am eager, and waiting to feel your lunar embrace.”

Mikami continued on, the words flowing out of him like a symphony. “You are like a Book, and I am the reader. I long to know everything about you, to flip through all your pages and see you in your rawest form. Yet you are also like the Stars, and I am an astronomer, watching and admiring you from afar, selfishly wanting to close that distance between us - to adore you as near as possible without getting burned.”

“You are to me…” Mikami reached his final conclusion, “the World. Something closer and more tangible than God. Something just as powerful.”

“Oh Mikami, don’t you know…” Light shook his head and felt the corners of lips turn upwards, “that the same can be said for the inverse, as well?”

Mikami felt his cheeks heat up quicker than a toaster, removing a hand from around Light to adjust his glasses and hope that his expression couldn’t be seen. His words always had such a way of affecting him, it forced his mind to trail on every syllable. It almost felt inconceivable that his God could ever feel the same way, and yet here they were, laying together in Paradise, the world at Their fingertips.

Light’s laugh was heavenly, like a choir of angels celebrating in rejoice. Mikami paused when he heard it, his whole body frozen - as if any movement would stunt his ability to hear it in its purest form. He absorbed it, took in each dip and rise like it could be the last time he ever heard something so remarkable.

“What is it that brings you such joy?” Mikami finally asked when the laugh faded through its decrescendo. 

Light shifted his position and shadowed above Mikami, cupping his face gracefully between his hands. His honey locks spilled over his eyes, emphasizing the amber glow shining through. “You, of course.”

As if gravity itself led them together, they both instinctively leaned in to kiss. On his lips, Mikami could taste all of the stars that gathered together in order to form the most perfect being. Silently, he thanked them for aligning in a way that allowed them to meet. 

He was truly blessed.

♡


End file.
